indlifesfandomcom-20200213-history
Health Information and Health Tips
= Human eyelids have oil glands located on the inside and outside of the eyelids. The outer oil glands are associated with eyelashes that attach to the eyelids. The oil produced by these glands helps to moisturize the eyes and keep the tears in the eyeball region. However, oil glands in the eye can become infected and become blocked. This condition causes inflammation in the eye. Inflammation can occur on the inside or outside, depending on the oil gland in question. Nipple is generally caused by disorders of the oil gland channel and bacterial infection. People who suffer from diabetes, inflammation of the eyelids , or abnormalities in the oil glands are more prone to having stints. Excess levels of fat in the blood can also increase the risk of oil gland duct obstruction in the eyelids. Bintitan can develop into kalazion if not treated properly. Kalazion is swelling of the eyelid without pain or redness. Kalazion can interfere with appearance, cause scarring on the eyelids, to irritate the cornea. Aside from kalazion, another effect that can appear on the untreated nodules is the spread of the infection to the skin tissue around the eyes. How to Treat stye in Eyelid The doctor can determine the diagnosis of a pimple on the eyelid by its symptoms and the results of a physical examination, especially on the outer and inner eyelids to determine the exact location of the infection. Nosebleeds are marked by swollen, red, and painful eyelids. On the swollen eyelids, pus can be seen trapped like acne. Nipple can be preceded by swelling and redness in all areas of the eyelid, which then becomes localized (collecting in one area). Sterning the eyelids can heal itself within 1-2 weeks with treatment independently . The trick is to compress the eyelid with a warm towel for 10 minutes, 3-4 times a day. This method is done to relieve symptoms and speed up the healing process. But if the complaint does not improve, you can visit an eye doctor . Doctors can provide treatment, among others by: Provision of antibiotics indlifes.com Doctors can give antibiotics in the form of eye ointments. Antibiotics aim to kill bacteria that develop in infections thereby speeding up the healing process. Antibiotics taken can also be given if the infection often recurs or spreads. Remove eyelashes To overcome blockages in the outer oil glands, doctors can pull out the eyelashes around the site of inflammation. This action aims to make the pus stuck in the inflammation can flow out. Operation Operations with local anesthesia can be done if the size is large enough or does not respond to treatment. Surgery can also be done if a kalazion has formed. To prevent streaks on the eyelids, you are advised to always maintain the cleanliness of the eye area. If the eye area looks dirty, you should clean it with sterile gauze that has been moistened with sodium chloride, or with warm water and non-irritating soap, such as baby soap. Do not carelessly touch the eye area with dirty hands. Washing your hands after every activity can prevent the spread of infection. For women, it is important to clean the make-up or eye makeup before going to sleep, to avoid the bumps on the eyelids. In addition, you should also maintain your diet by reducing fatty foods and increasing vegetables and fruit.